Garments designed to achieve personal protection against attack with, especially, firearms are previously known in a number of embodiments. The known garments are heavy and clumsy to handle and wear, since as a rule they make use of rigid plates or the like so as also to be able to provide protection against stabbing weapons of, for example, the knife type.